The present invention relates to surgery and the medical field. In particular, this invention relates to ophthalmology and, more particularly, to an eye drape for covering body surfaces surrounding the eyeball and for protecting the eyeball during eye examination and surgery.
It is well known that drapes can be useful during examination or surgery on various parts of the body. The drapes give the health care provider access for examination. In the case of surgery, the drapes give the surgeon access to the surgical field while generally isolating that part of the body from other body parts. Thus, drapes usually help reduce the chances of infection occurring after examination or surgery.
Due in part to the small size and intricate structure of the human eye, draping it is particularly difficult. Laying a drape sheet over the eye and providing an access opening therein still leaves the eyelids in the surgical field. Generally it is desirable to retract the eyelids to provide the surgeon greater access to the eyeball. It is also desirable to remove the eyelids and eyelashes from the surgical field.
The ophthalmologic drape disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,114, which issued May 25, 1993 to Bailey, attempts to isolate the eyelids from the eyeball and the surgical field. However, that drape lacks means for effectively sealing off the eyelids from the eyeball. Furthermore, the drape disclosed in the Bailey patent is difficult to install and keep in place.
The present devices and methods for draping the eye during ophthalmic surgery are cumbersome, do not consistently isolate the surgical field from the lids and lashes, and may interfere with surgical equipment or maneuvers. Existing drapes fail to isolate the surgical field by providing a waterproof barrier between the conjunctival surface of the eye and the lids. Additional retractors of the lids such as a speculum are typically required. Existing drapes fail to provide a suitably large palpebral aperture for surgical maneuvers.
There is a need for an eye drape which is easy to install and yet will remain securely in place during the examination and/or surgery.
Therefore an object of the present invention is the provision of barrier eye drape for covering the anterior and interior surfaces of the eyelids to protect the eyeball during examination and surgery.
A further object of this invention is the provision of an improved method of draping a patient's eye or surgical area.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a barrier eye drape which will consistently isolate the surgical field from the eyelids, eyelashes, or other body parts adjacent the surgical area, without interfering with surgical equipment or maneuvers.
A further object of this invention is the provision of an inflatable, waterproof barrier drape insertable between the conjunctival surface of the eye and the eyelids.
A further object of this invention is the provision of an eye drape which provides a large palpebral aperture for surgical maneuvers and eliminates the need for additional retractors.
A further object of this invention is the provision of an eye drape that is quick and simple to install.
A further object of this invention is the provision of an eye drape that can be disposable.
A further object of this invention is the provision of an eye drape that is comfortable for the patient, even under topical anesthesia.
A further object of this invention is the provision of an eye drape which is inexpensive and simple to manufacture.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a surgical drape having a pair of concentric inflatable tubes interconnected with a flexible membrane.
These and other objects of the present invention will be understood from the drawings, description and claims which follow.